Apples to Apples
by corinne1428
Summary: The Cullens and Bella get together one night to play Bella's favorite board game, Apples to Apples! See what happens when they come across some hilarious categories and funny situations.
1. Preface

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone!! This is the FBCDS challenge!! I really hope you guys like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!In the story, the characters play one of my favorite board games, Apples to Apples. For those of you who have not played the game Apples to Apples, this is how you play.**

**Each player gets 7 red cards, which have people, places, and things on them.**

**You pick one person to be the judge for the first round. The judge draws a green card from the pile and says it out loud. The green cards have adjectives on them. **

**Then, whatever the green card was, each player (except the judge) puts a red card in to match that adjective. For example, if the green card was nerdy, then each player would put down a card that best fits nerdy, **

**After that, the judge, without looking at who put which card down, chooses the card that best fits the adjective (nerdy). So, if the red cards were: Michael Jackson, Albert Einstein, Socks, and Computers, the judge would choose which one they thought was the nerdiesest.**

**Let's say they picked Albert Einstein. The person who put that card down wins that round and is the next judge.**

**Each player should have 7 cards at all times and whoever wins 5 rounds first, wins.**

**Also, there are Create Your Own Cards, where you can create what is on the card.**

**Whew!! So, that's how you play Apples to Apples. It sounds hard but it really simple. Please enjoy the story!!**


	2. Pro Wrestling, Adorable?

Hey, this is the ACTUAL start of the FBCDS challenge

**Hey, this is the ACTUAL start of the FBCDS challenge!! WoooHoooo!! The "preface" was just the directions of the game Apples to Apples, which the Cullens and Bella play in the story. I hope you like it and please REVIEW!!**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters…and I love them!!

Apples to Apples

**BPOV**

"**So, who wants to play?" Alice asked, her eyes twinkling. **

"**Play what, Alice?" I said suspiciously. **

"**Apples to Apples!" she exclaimed. Alice pulled out a small rectangular box that contained my favorite board game.**

"**I have to admit, this is one of the first of your wacky ideas I actually like the sound of," I told her.**

"**Thanks," she replied with a smug look on her face.**

**All seven of the Cullens and I gathered around their coffee table as Alice dealt out seven cards to each player. I picked up my cards and looked at them. I had Picking your Nose, Doing the Dishes, Horses, The Pacific Ocean, George W. Bush, Spiders, and a create your own card. **

"**Ok, who wants to be the first judge?" Alice asked. **

"**I will," Esme replied. She reached over and drew a green card from the pile. **

"**The word is…Adorable!" **

**I heard the shuffling of cards, as everyone looked for one that matched adorable. Then, I looked at my own. Well, Horses are pretty adorable, I thought to myself. I put the card in. **

**Esme picked the cards up and shuffled them up. She read them out loud. **

"**Ok, let's see…adorable…we have Horses, Barney, Fuzz, Giving a Hug, Baby Showers, and Pro Wrestling. There was a burst of laughter. **

"**Pro Wrestling?! Who would think that is adorable?" Esme said, "that one is NOT it. **

"**I think Pro Wrestling is adorable," Emmett said shyly.**

"**Well, obviously, Esme doesn't," Jasper snapped.**

"**I think….Baby Showers wins! Who did that one?" Esme asked.**

"**Me!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Ha, ha in your face Emmett!" She stuck out her tongue and put her fingers in her ears, wiggling them around. **

"**The next word is…Masculine!" Rosalie said. **

**I picked up a new card and looked at what it was: Madonna. Well, she is definitely not masculine. I looked back over my other cards and decided to put George w. Bush in as masculine. He's not the manliest guy around, but that was the closest thing. **

**When everyone else had put their card in, Rosalie shuffled them around and went through them.**

"**Ok, we have Terrorist Attack, Wheat, George W. Bush, Scene of the Crime, Canadians, Italy, and My Body."**

"**Hmmm, I wonder who did my body….cough Emmett cough," Rosalie 'coughed' as she looked over at Emmett. He looked away, pretending to be interested in a fly buzzing around. **

"**Well…My Body has to win, I mean look at him! He's sooo masculine," Rosalie said in mock adoration.**

"**WooHoo!!" Emmett yelled. He snatched up the green card and read the next one aloud.**

"**The next word is….oh yesss, create your own card! The card is ummm….something that relates to or is like Alice!" Emmett said.**

**Ok, something that is like Alice. I first picked up a new card. It was Fortune Telling. "Yessss!" I said. Everyone looked up from their cards and I felt my face going pink.**

"**Sorry," I mumbled embarrassingly. What a perfect card for Alice…that just says it all!! Hee hee… I'm gonna win!!, I thought to myself. I put the card face down triumphantly. **

" **And we have….Lucille Ball, My Hair, Car Horns, Fortune Telling, Hollywood, Charging Rhinos, and My Past," Emmett said in a game show host voice.**

"**Oh, wow, Fortune Telling wins by A LOT. How does Charging Rhinos relate to Alice? Come on guys!!" Emmett said.**

"**Yeah, I'm the judge now!!" I exclaimed. Being the judge was my favorite part of the game. **

"**What's the Word?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Creepy," I replied. **

**I watched as everyone drew a new card from the pile and decided which one was the creepiest. Sitting around a coffee table with a whole family of bloodthirsty vampires should be creepy, even frightening, but it wasn't for me. I loved it. **

**I picked up the cards and read them out loud. **

"**Michael Jackson, Oranges, Rappers, The Renaissance, Fur, " I paused to laugh. Fur?? "…Gang Members, and The KKK.**

" **Michael Jackson wins!" I exclaimed. I looked around to see who put that card down. Carlisle.**

**Carlisle picked up a new green card and said in a dramatic voice," Beautiful!"**

**I picked up a new card and it was…..Abraham Lincoln. Not very beautiful.**

**I decided to put The Pacific Ocean down. It can be very beautiful, with the sun hitting it and the waves crashing against the rocks, I thought.**

**Carlisle went through the cards. He put them down on the table one by one and said them. "And we have…A sunrise, Shopping," he paused, glancing up at Alice. Everyone knew that was her card because of her love of shopping. Carlisle went on. "…The Pacific Ocean, Thanksgiving Day, Snakes, Oranges, and My Love Life."**

**He looked at Esme lovingly and sighed. "My Love Life Wins!" he burst out.**

**Edward looked over at me and smiled that crooked smile I fell in love with. He picked up the card and drew another green one, still staring at me with those brilliant topaz eyes.**

**He took his eyes off me to look at the card he had just drawn. **

"_**Sexy**_**…." He looked over and raised his eyebrows at me. **


	3. Edward, sexy? Oh Yes!

Oh my gosh

Oh my gosh!! I am sooo happy that I got reviews!! Thanks to all those people who reviewed! My goal is to get at least 20 reviews before I update again so please review!! Here is the second chapter of the FBCDS Challenge. Thanks!!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's characters are so amazing but I do not own them, she does!!**

Apples to Apples

**I looked down at my cards as I felt my face going from pink to bright tomato red. I reached over for another card and looked at what it was. Homer Simpson. Oh, yeah he is so sexy, I thought sarcastically. **

**I looked at my other cards and saw my 'create your own card'. I had a fantastic idea for that one, but was it worth the embarrassment? Yes! I put the card down with the others in the pile. **

**Edward picked them up and flicked through them, looking for the **_**sexiest**_** card. That's when I knew he came to mine. **

**He looked up and asked," whose card is this and what is it?" **

"**Mine, and I'm making it you," I answered confidently…sort of. **

**Edward made eye contact with me and my heart started skipping a beat. He got up, walked around to the side of the table where I was sitting and pulled me off of the couch into his arms. He broke into a smile, and kissed me with those cold lips. **

**He bent down and whispered, "You win," in my ear. By then I was sure I had forgotten how to breathe.**

**I smiled and sat down. He went back to his spot. I hadn't realized all of those faces staring at us this whole time. I felt myself blush yet again. Then Emmett broke the silence. **

"**Woo Woo," he whistled, which made everyone laugh and not be so tense. I quickly reached over and took the next green card.**

"**Phony is the next one," I said hastily. **

**Everyone drew a new card and put one in that would match phony.**

**I swept up the cards and read them as I set them on the table.**

"**Bill Clinton, Olive Oil, The South, Americans, My First Kiss, Cigarettes, and what do you know, create your own card," I said. **

"**Oh, that one is mine and I'm making it Mike Newton," Jasper told me. **

"**Ummm, let me think about this one…Mike Newton wins!" Mike Newton is the phoniest guy ever. I handed Jasper his first green card. You could tell he was happy with himself.**

"**Wait a minute, how could I be so stupid! Alice, couldn't you use your 'special talent' to see what the judge is going to pick?" I asked her.**

"**Bella, how would I know what the judge is going to pick if they haven't even made up their minds yet? Plus, it wouldn't be in the spirit of Apples to Apples if you knew what was going to happen!" she exclaimed.**

"**Oh right, sorry," I muttered. I had forgotten that Alice couldn't see what was going to happen in the future unless that person had made their decision yet.**

**I watched as Jasper picked a new green card, **

"**Delicious," he told everyone.**

**My new card turned out to be Boston cream pie. So now my card were Boston Cream Pie, Homer Simpson, Spiders, Picking Your Nose, Doing the Dishes, Abraham Lincoln, and Madonna. Well, since I love Boston cream pie, I put that in. I knew it wouldn't do any good, due to the fact that I was surrounded by vampires, who gagged at the sight of human food.**

**Just as I suspected, when Jasper read my card he made a pretend throwing up sound and threw the Boston cream pie card behind him. The rest of the cards were Salmon, My Hair, Grizzly Bear, Bobcat, Antelope, and Cactus. **

**Jasper looked up at Rosalie and said," I wonder who did My Hair, cough Rose cough." He did it the same way Rosalie had done it with Emmett and his masculine body. **

"**That one is out, " Jasper threw the My Hair card the same way he had to the Boston cream pie card. **

"**I'd have to say that bobcats are the most delicious out of all of those," he decided. **

"**What!?" Emmett yelled," grizzly bears are much more delicious than bobcats."**

"**No, grizzly bears are too tough for me," Jasper said. "Bobcats are just so easy to find and they are sooo good," he said as he closed his eyes and licked his lips.**

"**Anyway, who did bobcats, cause they won," Jasper asked.**

"**Me," Alice responded. She picked up a new green card and read the category. **

"**Obnoxious is the next word," she put the card down and waited for everyone to put one down. **

**A/N: If anyone has an Idea of what the next category should be, tell me!! I would love for you to help out!! Thank you**


	4. Part of The Family

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone!! Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I didn't reach my goal of 20 yet (yeah, I know 20 isn't very big compared to some stories who have like 1,000, but it's still my goal for the next chapter) but I couldn't wait to right another chapter!! My mind is bursting with ideas, thanks to the people who gave me words to use for the next chapter. Anyway, here is chapter 3 of the FBCDS Challenge!! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a fantastic author and I don't own any of her amazing characters (who I wish were real).**

Apples to Apples

**The next card I picked from the deck was Chimpanzees, which can be very obnoxious. I looked at my other cards and Homer Simpson jumped out at me. He is **_**very**_** obnoxious, I thought to myself. I put the card in and Alice picked them up to shuffle them.**

"**There is Oprah Winfrey, Homer Simpson," Alice said," Taking a Bath, Anne Frank, A Honeymoon, Commercials, and Create your own card which is…"**

"…**you," Edward finished her sentence.**

"**Well Edward, you're a genius," Alice said sarcastically," Why would I pick myself as obnoxious, when I could pick something that makes sense like…Commercials?"**

**Edward ignored the question and just rolled his eyes and stared at Alice. **

**Alice looked away and said," Whoever put commercials down won."**

**It turned out that Commercials was Emmett's card so he picked a new card.**

"**The next word is Ugly," he announced.**

**The new card I picked up was A Cheap Motel. I decided to just put that down to get rid of it, but it was a good one to put down for ugly.**

**Emmett looked through the cards and decided that whoever put the card, Mold won. **

**The winner was Esme, who drew another green card and told us that it was, Feminine. Oh great…**

**I picked another card, looking for something feminine, but had no luck. The card was Arnold Schwarzenegger. He is the total opposite of feminine. I put Madonna in.**

**Esme looked at the cards and read them aloud. **

"**Swiss Chocolate, Frank Sinatra, Diamonds, Madonna, Marilyn Monroe, and oh my gosh, another crate your own card!"**

"**Um, yeah, that one is mine, and it's Jacob Black," Edward said. **

**Everyone started to crack up except me. I glared at him.**

"**Sorry, I had to. It was an opportunity I had to take advantage of, "he said to me playfully. **

**I looked into those enchanting eyes and I instantly forgave him. God, I can be such a push over at times! **

**Esme chose Marilyn Monroe as the winning card. It was Carlisle's.**

"**Hey, I know how we can make this game a little more interesting," Emmett said mischievously.**

"**How?" Jasper challenged him.**

"**Well, let's make a little bet. Whoever wins gets to make everyone else do whatever they want for a whole day... like their personal servants."**

**Oh, great, I thought. I did not want to wait on anyone for a whole entire day. But, everyone else seemed to be agreeing to the bet, so I just went along with it. **

"**So right now, the tally for the number of card everyone has is: Me, Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Esme have 1. Emmett, Bella, and Carlisle all have 2. You need five to win," Alice informed us.**

"**So, we'll just play until someone wins, and whoever does, wins the bet," Emmett concluded. **

**Since Carlisle was the next judge he got a new card from the deck. **

"**Create your own Card!" he said. "I'm going to make it…something that can best relate to, or describe our family, including Bella,"**

**Wow. That made me feel really good. Carlisle considering me part of the family meant a lot to me. It really made me feel at home with this family of vampires.**

**I looked through my cards, which included my new one, Chicago. I really didn't have any good ones, so I decided to trade them all in for new ones. (**A/N: I forgot to say this in the rules before, but in the game, if you have crappy cards, you are allowed to trade them all in for**all new****cards, **like Bella is going to do.) **My new cards turned out to be Bubbles, Running A Marathon, Public Radio, Eyes, China, Pond Scum, and Paying Bills. It came down to Running a Marathon, and Eyes. They were all so incredibly fast that Running a Marathon would fit, but Eyes is what I chose because all of their eyes were so beautiful. I just hoped Carlisle would pick mine.**

**He scooped them up from the table and red them to us." A Morgue, The Grateful Dead, Eyes, Blood, King Henry VIII, Super Man, and Seattle."**

**Carlisle looked at them meaningfully, and then looked around the circle. **

"**I'd have to say that Eyes wins, because they tell so much about us," he said, breaking the silence.**

**I slowly picked up the card and the tense mood was lifted. **

"**Crap! So Bella only needs two more to win. We're all in trouble," Emmett said in mock horror.**

"**Nerdy is the next card," I announced. This was going to be good.**


	5. George Clooney

Hey everyone

Hey everyone!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a while, I have been pretty busy. I am sooooooo happy that I reached my goal of 20 reviews. I got 34! WooooHoooo!! I am extremely excited and thanks to all the people who read and reviewed my story. My new goal is to reach 50 reviews, after I post this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm begging you! LOL Here is the next chapter of the FBCDS Challenge. Enjoy and Review!! Thanks! 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's awesome characters…but I do love them.**

Apples to Apples

Everyone picked their nerdiest card and put it in the middle. I gathered the cards up and read them aloud to everyone.

"**We have Whoopi Goldberg, Stephen Spielberg, Gang Members, Leonardo da Vinci, The Rolling Stones, The NRA, and The First Day of School."**

**I thought about it for a minute in my head and then announced that The First Day of School Won. It was Edwards Card. Yeah; he's the one who should know that my first day of school in Forks was nerdy.**

**Edward then announced that the next card was Luxurious. I picked a new card, Buckingham Palace, and decided to put that one down. I thought for sure I would win with that card. **

**Edward scooped up the cards and told everyone that they were Swiss Chocolate, Diamonds, Blizzards, Being in Love, Wind Surfing, Buckingham Palace, and Disneyland. **

"**I think I'll have to go with Buckingham Palace." Edward said.**

"**Yesss, one more baby!" I exclaimed.**

**Everyone else groaned and Emmett went up to Edward and smacked him on the back of the head. **

"**Hey, how was I supposed to know that card was hers?!" Edward exclaimed.**

'**Well, you can read minds," Emmett said matter of factly.**

"**I can't read Bella's mind you idiot," Edward snapped back. Then I heard him say under his breath that he wished he could.**

"**Oh, sorry Edward, I forgot about that." Emmett replied. **

"**Ok, so the next word is Earthy," I said cheerfully, to break the tension in the room.**

**I went through the next set of cards and found a create your own card again. **

"**Oh, that one is mine," Esme said. "I choose to make it Forks."**

"**Oh, I choose yours then Esme," decided. **

"**Ok, everyone," Emmett boomed," If Bella wins this round, we all have to be her personal servants for the whole day tomorrow. So lets hope she doesn't win this round." **

"**Thanks Emmett," I said sarcastically.**

**Esme picked a new card and showed it to everyone. Speedy.**

**I chose a new card from the red cards. It was Sea Turtles. So now I had, Sea Turtles, Bubbles, Running a Marathon, Public Radio, China, Pond Scum, and Paying Bills. Oh, yes, I thought to myself, Running a Marathon was bound to win. It didn't. **

**Esme chose a Car Race instead; whish was Alice's card. Of, course a Car Race was Speedier, especially when you were talking about a car race between the Cullen's, all of who exceeded the speed limit quite often. **

**So, Alice picked up her second green card and chose a new one from the top of the deck. **

"**The next category is…Charming!" she said happily.**

**Everyone rummaged through their cards and put one in the middle of the coffee table. **

**Alice scooped up the cards and said that there was yet again another create your own card. Rosalie spoke up and said it was hers. **

"**It's Edward," she told Alice.**

**Oh, of course Rosalie is going to win, I mean Edward is so charming; he makes George Clooney look rude. George Cooney had been my card.**

"**Hey, don't you think I'm charming?" Emmett asked, making a sad puppy dog face.**

"**Well…yeah, but Edward is just more charming than you love," Rosalie replied.**

**Rosalie then picked up **_**her**_** second green card and chose a new category.**

"**The new card is Primitive," Rosalie said.**

**I looked at my cards and decided to put Sea Turtles down; they have been on the Earth for a long time. But would my card win against the others?**

**Rosalie scooped up the cards and read them all aloud. **

"**Sea Turtles, Soap, Cavemen," Rosalie stopped right there. **

"**Ok, who put down Cavemen because that one wins? It's perfect!" Rosalie decided.**

"**Hey, you have to read the rest of the cards first!" Alice exclaimed.**

"**Ok, Ok," Rosalie said. She looked through the other cards and tossed them to the side. **

"**Cavemen still wins," she concluded.**

"**Yeah!" Jasper shouted. It was obviously his card.**

**Then Alice said," Ok, so now everyone has two green cards except for Bella, who has four. Lets see what the next card is."**

"**Hopeless," Jasper responded.**

**A/N: So, I hope you liked that chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! I really want to reach my goal of 50! ******


	6. Rosalie's Embarrassing Moment

Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed!! I am soo happy I reached my goal of 50 reviews. I got 67, which is above and beyond!! I like setting a goal for each chapter, so….. my new goal is 80. If I get at least 80 reviews, I will be sooo happy!! Here is the next chapter of Apples to Apples. Enjoy!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's truly amazing characters.

Apples to Apples

Hopeless, eh, I thought to myself as I pondered which card to put down. I decided to go with Paying Bills. Jasper shuffled through the cards and read them aloud.

"Saddam Hussein, A Locker Room, My Future, Paying Bills, The Green Bay Packers, and Slime."

"I'll have to go with Saddam Hussein," Jasper decided.

"Yessss," Emmett said.

He snatched up his third green card and chose a new one.

"Ha, Ha I'm catching up with you Bella," he sniggered, sticking out his tongue at me and making a farting noise.

"Oh, shut up, Emmett, I am the one who is going to win the bet," I snapped back.

"Uh, uh, when _I_ win the bet, I'm going to make _you_ give me a foot massage. HA!"

"Ewww…that's just nasty," I said back.

The next category was Expensive.

Ugghh…dammit, I should've saved Paying Bills. That would have been perfect, I thought.

Instead I got Cardboard Boxes, the total opposite of expensive. I went through my other cards. I put down China, just to get rid of it. It was expensive to get there, I thought hopefully. I put that card in the pile.

Emmett went through the card and decided to choose, A Yacht. Yeah, that one fit expensive perfectly. It was Rosalie's card.

"Ha, Ha, now I caught up to you too Bella," Rosalie said, imitating Emmett.

"Hey, that's mean!" Emmett whined.

"Oh, boo hoo," Rosalie said.

"The next card is sensitive."

Ha, ha, I thought to myself. I would put down Bubbles. They pop so easily!

Rosalie scooped up the cards and found _another_ create your own card.

"Jeez, there are so many of these I'm beginning to think someone had something to do with that," I said. "Alice…did you put in more create your own cards on purpose?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Hey, you're treating me like a child!" she said.

"But did you?"

"Ok, you caught me, I just think it's more fun and creative with more of those cards!" she replied.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that!" I exclaimed.

"I love crate your own cards too!!"

"Anyway," Rose said," whose card was that then?"

"Mine," Edward confessed.

"I'm making it Emmett."

"Hey! I am not sensitive!" Emmett whined.

"Uh, honey, yes you are," Rosalie told him, patting his shoulder.

"It's time to face the truth," she said dramatically.

"Yours wins Edward."

"Ok," Esme began.

"Wait, hold that thought," Emmett said, holding up his finger. Then, he sat up straight, and burped really loud and long. .

"Ewww," Esme, Alice, Rose, and I said.

"Oh, come on have some manners dude," Edward said.

"Yeah," agreed Carlisle.

"Nice," was all Jasper said. He held out his fist for Emmett to ram with his own knuckles.

"Ok, so as I was saying, before _someone_ rudely interrupted," Esme said, looking over at Emmett," Carlisle, Alice Jasper and I have two cards, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie each have three cards, and Bella has four."

"The next card is Embarrassing," Edward announced.

I put down public radio, it was the only one I had. I knew it wouldn't win, but oh, well.

Edward went through the cards out loud.

"And we have, Doing Taxes, The Land of Oz, Parenting, Public Radio, Bungee Jumping, The Dump, and a create your own card."

"Oh, that one is mine," Rosalie said.

"Ok, remember that one time we went on Alice's crazy scavenger hunt?"

Everyone was nodding their heads (except Esme and Carlisle, but they just listened politely). We could all remember too well that crazy scavenger hunt Alice had cooked up for us.

Rosalie went on, "Well, my card is the time when Emmett was standing in front of everyone, singing the Barbie song at the top of his lungs, wearing those tiny fairy wings and the playboy boxers."

"Classic," Alice muttered under her breath.

"That was pure embarrassment for me. I thought everyone was staring at me!" Rose exclaimed.

"Embarrassing for you? You're not the one who was actually up there, singing the damn song!" Emmett said.

"So?"

"So," Edward said," Your card wins Rose. That moment was even embarrassing for me!"

A/N: So, I hope you liked that chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!! Also, check out the story by Chloe Marie Cullen- Emmett try not to touch anything, because I connected this chapter to her story. Vote for her to win the challenge at DaniCullen12's profile. :D

Remember, red's the new black!

:-: RedHeadedCullenGirl :-:


End file.
